Fleet HQ Position Structure
Aside from ship positions, there are many HQ positions that also need filling. If you wish to apply for any of these positions, please contact Chief of Staff, Jean Hema, Vice Admiral Lynnywinny Resident or Empress Dderidex Resident Branch Commanders Branch Commanders are responsible for their branches inside the Empire. They are responsible for all the officers in their department providing new projects to keep officers entertained outside of ship hours. Academy Positions The Imperial Academy is run differently then most other Star Trek groups, there are no scripted classes and people do not enter the Empire as cadets. Skills and previous experience are full taken into account when joining this organisation and the Mentor System is in place to help people adapt to their new role within the group. However their still may be some mandatory tasks, designed by our Mentors in order to assist up and coming members within the Fleet. Acting as a Mentor or a Recruitment Interviewer is considered an "OOC" Billet and therefore is openly avaliable to any member. Recruitment Interviewers Recruitment Interviewers are people who interview new members and discuss their eliability to join the group. They work with the Chief of Staff and Personnel Branch to make sure that new member understand the rules and are fully committed to the Empire. Personnel Positions Personnel Branch deal with all transfer requests, promotions, demotions, service jackets, public executions and general human resource schedualing tasks within the group. They are led by the current Imperial Chief of Staff who is responsible for overseeing the operation and resource logistics of the Empire. Personnel Branch are also responsible for new applications. Cross-Referencers These positions are reserved for only the most loyal officers of the Empire. Cross-Referencers are responsible for directly checking into a new members history when they want to use the "Mirror Rank Transfer System" from another group. These officers will varify the accuracy of the that applicants claims of rank in another group to prevent abuse to the system. Strategic Command Strategic Command is responsible for the tactical deployment of the Fleet, working directly with both the Empress and Grand Admiral Yato Jinn. The job of Strategic Command is to also handle diplomatic relations with other groups in Second Life and to maintain a good and positive image for the Empire. These positions work with the Propoganda Chief to ensure total majesty for the Empire. Strategic Command is also responsible for advising Fleet strategy and are considered tactical masterminds. Imperial Command Imperial Command is considered one of the most prestigious positions in the Empire. Only the most loyal and observant members of the Empire are chosen to become part of the Empress's consort. Imperial Command Officers act on the direct authority of the Empress, allowing them to complete bypass the Command Council if nessacary. Secret Police (Empress's Will) Investigate within the group (RP Only) to unearth traitors or sedition against the Empress or the Empire itself. These officers are selected on from the most loyal to the Empire and is considered a very prestigous position. Members of this elite circle are not known by the ordinary membership. Hands of the Empress Servants to the Empress - Partaking in top secret missions with the power to overrule even military officials. These members move in secret on operations that not even the command council is full aware of. They are composed of only the most loyal and devoted followers of the Empire. Category:Personnel Database Category:Important Documents